


Despicable Thoughts

by SincerelyKleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Evan has a very active imagination, Jared moans very very loudly, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Solo, added a chapter 2, and he get's off on evan being rough, and he gets off on jared being shitty to him, chapter 3 added, evan's a top, jared being salty about zoe, jared's a bottom, jared's turn to have some fun now, stfu jared zoe is a queen, tfw you more than double the wordcount with one chapter, that's how you know it's good smut, they finally go at it, what an absolute horndog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyKleinman/pseuds/SincerelyKleinman
Summary: As Evan made his way back to his bedroom, he wondered if it was really obvious how hot and bothered he was feeling. That thought led to him wondering how Jared would look all hot and bothered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Evan is a horny bastard pining after Jared. Might add a few more chapters to this. Let me know what you think!

“Dude, seriously? We should’ve had that!” Jared slammed his xbox controller on the ground before tangling his fingers in his hair with an annoyed groan, a sound Evan was far too pleased to hear. They’d been stuck on the same level for 2 hours now, and he was beyond frustrated. “It would’ve been ours if you hadn’t choked at the last second.”

 

Even furrowed his brow, a frown on his face. “Hey, d-don’t act like it’s all my fault. We would’ve been fine if you hadn’t left your shotgun behind for the axe.”

 

“Melee weapons are better than guns 100% of the time, i knew what I was doing.” Jared stood up with a stretch, his shirt riding up just slightly to reveal a sliver of skin. Evan tried hard to avert his gaze, but was unsuccessful. “Whatever, I gotta get home before my mom starts freaking out.” He ejected the game from Evan’s Xbox and put it safely in its case before packing it into his backpack along with his controller and his school textbooks.    
  
Hanging out after school had become quite common for the pair. They’d do homework together, play video games, or watch movies. Sometimes Jared would be in a bad mood, but Evan enjoyed the company nonetheless. However, ever since they’d started hanging out, Evan had begun having strange dreams about Jared.

 

Though, perhaps ‘strange’ wasn’t really the word for it. ‘Inappropriate’? That worked better.

 

“Text me when you get home?” Evan asked, just like he always did. Jared only remembered half the time, the other half filling Evan with anxiety. 

 

“I literally live next door, Evan. Nothing is going to happen to me.” He snorted, rolling his eyes as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

 

“Please?” He knew it was silly; he really did. But he liked to think it showed Jared that he cared.   
  
“I’ll try to remember.” He headed towards the door, throwing Evan an antagonizing smirk. “Don’t jerk off too much once I leave.”

 

Evan sputtered, face flushing a deep red as Jared laughed. “H-Hey, I’m not gonna do that!” It was a lie, but Jared didn’t need to know that.   
  
“I wonder if Zoe Murphy feels a disturbance in the air when you do it. Like one of those ‘your nose itches when people are talking about you’ kind of things.” The teasing look on Jared’s face was one of Evan’s favorites, even if he was usually the subject of the other’s ridicule. 

 

“Okay, time for you to go.” He practically shoved Jared out the door before slamming it closed. He could hear his friend laughing from the other side.    
  
As Evan made his way back to his bedroom, he wondered if it was really obvious how hot and bothered he was feeling. That thought led to him wondering how Jared would look all hot and bothered. He settled in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as a thousand mental images assaulted his brain. He pictured Jared, face red and lips swollen, staring up at Evan with those teasing eyes. His cock twitched.

 

Jared was an average teenage boy; surely he got horny, right? What did he think of when he was horny? Did he think of girls? Boys? Did he watch porn or did he prefer his imagination? Did he touch himself? How often did he do it? Would he do it tonight?

 

Evan bit his lip, hand trailing over his chest and stomach teasingly. Did Jared ever tease himself like this? Evan liked to think he did.

 

He was interrupted by his text tone. He reached for his phone on his bedside table, smiling as he saw Jared’s message.

 

‘made it home alive. u can jerk off in peace now.’

 

He absolutely could.

 

Evan spit into his hand as he pulled his cock out, his skin heating up as he stroked his half hard mass. Jared would probably look amazing like this; laying against his pillows, cock in hand, head tilted back. He wondered if Jared just liked stroking himself or if he ever fucked his own fingers. Evan went faster, cock now fully erect as he pictured Jared pumping his fingers in and out, begging to be fucked.

 

“F-fuck.. Jared..”

 

Small moans escaped his lips as he fisted his cock, hips rutting upwards to fuck his own hand. He pictured Jared, hands flat on his chest as he fucked himself on Evan’s dick. He wanted to hear him moan; would give anything to know what he’d sound like.   
  
“God yeah.. Y-you like riding my cock like that?” He mumbled and wondered if Jared liked talking dirty. Would he beg for Evan’s cock? Would he tell him how good he feels and how bad he’s been wanting this?

 

Because god, Evan’s been wanting this. He sits up, his other hand twisting in his sheets as he strokes himself faster. He wanted pull Jared’s hair and shove him against the mattress. He wanted to fuck him until he was a screaming, incoherent mess.  He wanted to watch his face contort with pleasure and ecstasy as he came hard.

 

Evan wanted to make him cum a second time, and a third time. He wanted Jared to know he’d never have an orgasm as good as the ones Evan would give him.

 

He could feel himself getting close, legs shaking as his orgasm was seconds away.

 

He pictured Jared on his knees, swollen lips wrapped around his cock as he bobbed his head along his length. Evan would pull his hair and Jared would moan around him, sending delicious vibrations up his spine.

 

“I’m s-so fucking close, Jared… p-please..” He wondered if Jared liked to spit or swallow. Maybe neither. Maybe he’d rather Evan pull out and cum all over his face. God, yes. He’d just shoot thick streams of sticky cum all over his cheeks and lips and glasses. The image sent Evan over the edge, cumming hard into his hand.

  
He laid there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling as he focused on steadying his breathing. The guilt set in as he started cleaning himself up, face red and warm as he processed all the despicable thoughts he’d had.    
  
Jared would be absolutely disgusted with him.    
  
But Evan kinda liked the thought of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, what he’d give to see what Evan looked like all turned on. He wanted to hear that husky voice, and feel his warm breath against his neck. He wanted to see lust cloud those nervous eyes as he used Jared to fulfill his sexual desires.
> 
> Just..
> 
> Evan with sexual desires.
> 
> That thought alone was enough to get Jared going, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to add a second chapter from Jared's perspective. May write another chapter where they actually get to live out those fantasies. ;)

“I wonder if Zoe Murphy feels a disturbance in the air when you do it. Like one of those ‘your nose itches when people are talking about you’ kind of things.” Jared couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that spread across his face. Evan was so fun to pick on and humiliate, and he always turned the most incredible shade of red.

 

“Okay, time for you to go.” Jared laughed as Evan shoved him out the door and slammed it behind him, his mind silently commenting on how he shouldn’t have enjoyed that rough little push as much as he did. He loved antagonizing Evan to the point where he forgets to be gentle and polite; it was honestly one of his favorite little past-times that never failed to be amusing.

 

It didn’t hurt that Evan was hot when he played rough, either.

 

As Jared started the quick walk to his house next door, he couldn’t stop the invasive thoughts in the back of his head reminding him that it wasn’t really  _ Jared _ that made Evan so flustered, but his comment about Zoe Murphy.

 

Ugh; why was Evan so into her anyway?

 

Was it her stupid genuine smile? Nothing like Jared’s sarcastic smirks and antagonizing grins. Or maybe it was her soft voice, far more pleasant than Jared’s nasally whine. It was so unfair that she got to be little miss perfect while Jared was so incredibly flawed.

 

He mumbled a few curses under his breath as he stepped through the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t want his mom catching him coming home so late.

 

He held his breath as he shuffled up the stairs, knowing full well which steps creaked and squeaked from years of experience in sneaking out and grabbing late night snacks way past his curfew.

 

In his room, he could finally relax. He kicked his shoes off haphazardly as he shrugged his shirt off and chucked it onto his computer chair. He pulled his phone from the pocket of his cargo shorts before tossing them towards the laundry basket. He missed, but managed to land them in a pile of other clothes he’d missed in the past. Ignoring his failed shot, he typed up a quick text to send to Evan.   
  
‘made it home alive. u can jerk off in peace now.’   
  
His fingers danced along the waistband of his boxers as the thought crossed his mind.

 

With a shrug, he pulled them off, figuring he might as well work out some of his frustration from tonight. Evan was shit at video games, but it was worth it to see him so focused on something. And the edge to his voice as they kept losing? Jared would kill to hear Evan say dirty things in that voice.

 

He settled into his bed, leaning over his bedside table as he rustled through the drawer for his lube. After squirting a generous amount into his palm, he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it lazily. He bit his lip as he started getting hard, his eyes flicking over to the window directly next to his bed. Between the slats of his blinds, he could see Evan’s window. His blinds were closed, but it kicked Jared’s imagination into overdrive. What if Evan really was jerking off right now? The thought made Jared’s cock twitch with interest. God, what he’d give to see what Evan looked like all turned on. He wanted to hear that husky voice, and feel his warm breath against his neck. He wanted to see lust cloud those nervous eyes as he used Jared to fulfill his sexual desires.

 

Just..

 

Evan with sexual desires.

 

That thought alone was enough to get Jared going, honestly.

 

Now fully erect, Jared gave his cock a few more pumps before reaching back for the lube and coating his fingers with it. Jared usually only used his fingers when he was really turned on; which meant he only really used his fingers while he was thinking of Evan.

 

After he was happy with the amount of lube, he pressed one finger against his entrance, sucking in a shaky breath as he pushed it in slowly. He thought of Evan’s nervous hands exploring him like this, his usual anxieties quelled by pure want. Evan was a people pleaser; he’d want to make Jared feel good and would take pride in making him moan. Jared shuddered as he added a second finger, slowly moving them in and out as his fantasy played out in his head.

 

As he got used to the feeling, he started moving faster, hips rutting upwards as low moans escaped his lips. God, he wanted Evan to be rough with him. He wanted him to grip his hips so hard he’d leave bruises behind. He wanted to feel that hard cock slamming into him over and over. He wanted to see the look of pride and confidence on Evan’s perpetually worried face as he hit that spot and made him see stars.

 

“F-fuck, Evan.. R-right there..” He curled his fingers as he hit his prostate, legs shaking as he pressed into it again and again. It felt so good, but he wanted more. His fingers just weren’t enough. He wanted to feel Evan deep inside of him, filling him up. 

 

Jared smirked; he should really invest in a toy or two for nights like this.

 

As he pushed a third finger in, he could feel his release building up in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to cum so badly, but he didn’t want to stop either. Would Evan tease him like that? Bring him close to the edge only to tell him he couldn’t cum yet? Fuck, that would be hot. He thrusted his fingers faster, his other hand pumping his cock as a bit of drool rolled down his chin. “P-please, Evan.. I wanna cum..” 

 

With a few more quick strokes, he came hard, legs shaking as he slapped his hands over his mouth to smother his loud moans. He wanted to know what Evan looked like when he came; tried to envision the expressions his face would make.

 

It only took a few minutes for the guilt to set in. He felt absolutely filthy, disgusting even. It wouldn’t stop him from doing it again, though. 

 

It never did. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing Jared moan and knowing that he’s the one who caused it made a satisfying rush spread through Evan’s body. He wanted to hear more. He pulled Jared’s legs around his hips, biting on the other’s lower lip as he started grinding against him. Jared’s head tilted back over the arm of the couch, not expecting Evan to be nearly this forward or confident outside of his own fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in this series! Thanks so much to everyone that commented and shared their thoughts.   
> I had a lot of fun working on this filthy little thing; there isn't nearly enough Kleinsen smut on this site.  
> I also feel like Evan's tendency to kiss people impulsively without warning is very under utilized in this fandom. ;)

Evan’s eyelids drooped as Jared prattled on about some new game that was coming out soon. It wasn’t that he was bored or tired; on the contrary, Evan loved listening to Jared talk excitedly about whatever topic happened to cross his mind that day. It was just that Jared had been talking for literal  _ hours _ now. First it was about some weird documentary he’d seen on the history channel, then he switched topics to his favorite show hitting Broadway. This was followed by a story about his cat getting stuck in the blinds while looking out his bedroom window. After a few more topic changes, they somehow ended up with Jared discussing the pros and cons of adding multiplayer to this new game.

 

Evan was trying his absolute best to pay attention to what Jared was saying and not just stare at his lips like a total weirdo.

 

It was always awkward talking to Jared after having certain fantasies about him. The previous night had been great for his libido, but the guilt of what he’d done weighed heavily in his chest. What if Jared found out somehow? What if he could read it on his face? Evan was a generally good liar, but he was terrible at hiding his emotions. The way he looked at Jared like a lion looks at a piece of meat probably didn’t help his case.

 

And what a delicious piece of meat he was. Evan nearly salivated as he thought of what else Jared could be using those lips for right now. He could pepper Evan’s face with sweet, sensual kisses, or bite down hard on his neck, or wrap them around his throbbing-

 

“Dude, are you even fucking listening right now?” Jared’s voice was a bolt of electricity up Evan’s spine. He nearly fell off the couch as he tried to steady himself and look totally casual and absolutely not at all like he was just picturing his best friend going down on him.

 

“Yeah! Y-yeah, definitely. You were talking about multiplayer, right?” Wow, nice save. Very smooth. He wished he could just melt through the floorboards and become one with the dirt.

 

“Yeah; like 5 minutes ago. My mom just texted me; dad’s home from his trip and I really don’t wanna deal with his bullshit right now. Mind if I crash here?” Jared’s relationship with his dad had been kind of rocky since he’d come out to his parents. His mom was trying her best to hold everything together, but every time Jared and his dad were in the same room together, some kind of fight would break loose.

 

“He won’t care that you’re sleeping over another boy’s house?” Evan wrung his hands together in his lap in an attempt to distract himself from thinking any deeper along that path.

 

“I don’t really give a shit what he thinks. Besides, if he thinks I’m avoiding him purely to have wild gay sex with ‘that Hansen kid from next door’, that sounds like more of a ‘him’ problem.”

Evan was one part offended at only being known as ‘that Hansen kid’ after knowing Jared and his family since he was five, and one part way too fucking horny to be thinking of ‘Jared’ and ‘wild gay sex’ in the same sentence.

 

“Evan, you alive over there?”

 

Aaand, he was staring again. Great job.

 

“Yeah, I’m good; just getting tired.” He stretched to prove his point, though it wasn’t very convincing.  “But uh, y-yeah you can spend the night I don’t mind or anything.”

 

Jared smirked, and it was getting increasingly difficult for Evan to ignore those lips. “Okay, but there is no fucking way you’re sleeping yet if I’m staying over. I’m your guest; entertain me.” He stuck his tongue out teasingly, and Evan wanted to just smash his mouth against Jared’s and consume him. He wanted to feel that playful tongue against his own as he buried his fingers in Jared’s hair. Suddenly, he felt a rough shove against his chest. His eyes focused, taking in the sight of Jared’s kiss-swollen lips and shocked expression. Wait..

 

“E-Evan, what the fuck?!”

 

Oh god.. Oh fucking god! 

 

Evan thought he would’ve learned that kissing people on impulse was never a good idea.

 

“I-I’m so sorry oh my god I didn’t mean to holy fuck Jared please don’t hate me!” He felt his lips moving faster than his brain could process his own words, a long string of apologies rolling off his tongue as he tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. Surely Jared would be disgusted with him. What kind of person just starts making out with their friend for no reason? Jared was never going to talk to him again and he was going to be alone forever.

 

As he focused back on Jared’s face, he found the disgusted look he expected to be missing. Instead, Jared looked confused and contemplative. It was hard to read, and it had Evan’s worried rant fizzling into a hesitant mumble.

 

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Jared placed a tentative hand on Evan’s cheek, his blue-brown eyes uncharacteristically nervous, but determined.

 

And then they were kissing and Evan felt like he was melting again. It was sloppy and inexperienced, but absolutely everything Evan could’ve asked for. 

 

And yet, he wanted more.

 

His mind was still spilling over with filthy thoughts and fantasies that suddenly felt more real than they’d ever had. He found his hands trailing along Jared’s sides as he leaned forward, pressing the other boy into the couch. Jared moaned lowly against his lips, fingers tangling in wheat colored hair.

 

Hearing Jared moan and knowing that he’s the one who caused it made a satisfying rush spread through Evan’s body. He wanted to hear more. He pulled Jared’s legs around his hips, biting on the other’s lower lip as he started grinding against him. Jared’s head tilted back over the arm of the couch, not expecting Evan to be nearly this forward or confident outside of his own fantasies.

 

“Evan, w-what the fuck is-” Evan interrupted him with another rough kiss

 

“Jared can you please just.. Just shut up; for like two minutes?” Evan grunted as he pressed his cock against Jared, his now full erection tenting his khakis. Jared could feel his soul leaving his body in that moment. Evan Hansen was rutting his cock against his thigh and  _ fuck _ he felt huge.

 

Jared groaned as he tugged at Evan’s khakis, frustrated, lust glazed eyes staring him down. “J-just take these fucking things off already.” 

 

“I-I thought I told you to stop talking.” Evan snapped, already making quick work of getting rid of his pants. His face was hot and flushed, and he could still hardly believe he wasn’t dreaming right now. He was embarrassed at his own eagerness, but not enough to stop himself.

 

Once Evan’s pants and boxers were in a messy pile in the floor, Jared found himself staring like his brain had completely shut off. He wasn’t wrong about Evan being big; fuck he probably looked super unsexy just staring at it what the fuck was wrong with him?

 

Evan started feeling a bit insecure under the other’s intense gaze, fingers twitching as he debated grabbing his clothes and covering himself. “Sh-shit maybe this was a bad idea-”

 

“Evan if you pussy out on me right now, I swear to god..” Jared leaned forward so they were both sitting up, a hesitant hand wrapping around Evan’s cock and giving an experimental tug. The sound that left Evan’s lips was better than anything Jared had ever imagined. He squeezed lightly as he stroked him up and down, his own erection becoming painful as he listened to Evan’s breathy sighs. Then, there was a shaky hand in his hair, and Evan was looking at him, his nervous eyes glazed over with lust just like Jared had fantasized about many times before.

 

“F-fuck, go down on me?” His voice was needy and Jared was yet again shocked by his forwardness. A teasing smirk spread across his lips.

 

“Seriously, dude? You kiss me out of fucking nowhere, and now you’re asking me to suck you off?” He twisted his wrist as he stroked Evan, earning him a delicious moan. “You’re fucking filthy.” He felt Evan’s cock twitch at the insult; that was definitely an interesting reaction.

 

Evan pulled Jared’s hair roughly, the other’s small gasp turning him on even more. “Don’t tease me, j-just fucking do it.” Evan flushed, shit maybe he was being too demanding. “I-I mean if you want to..”

 

Jared’s cock was aching, but he was on cloud nine right now. Of all the things he expected to happen today, Evan Hansen begging him to suck his cock was definitely not one of them. He leaned forward, fully intent on driving Evan crazy as he gave the head a slow, teasing lick.

 

Suddenly, half of Evan’s cock was in his mouth. Jared almost choked at the sudden intrusion, eyes shooting up as Evan pulled his hair roughly.

 

“I-I told you not to tease me.” He gave Jared’s hair another harsh tug. “S-so please just.. Just be good and suck me off before I just f-fuck your mouth instead.”

 

Fuck, this was hot. This was really really fucking hot and Jared wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. He could see that look of shame and regret flashing across Evan’s face as he contemplated whether he just overdid it or not. Deciding to reward his rough behavior, Jared moaned, bobbing his head on Evan’s cock.

 

“F-Fuck, Jared..” Evan’s whole body felt hot. He’d fantasized about Jared’s mouth around him many times, but his imagination couldn’t prepare him for how fucking good this felt. He moaned as they locked eyes with each other, Jared’s lips red and swollen as they stretched around his length. “God, you look so fucking good like this..”

 

Jared eagerly accepted the praise, working sloppily as he started unzipping his cargo shorts.

 

It took all of Evan’s self control not to start bucking into the wet heat of Jared’s mouth. He could absolutely cum like this, but he didn’t want to stop just yet. Pulling hard on Jared’s hair, he signaled for the other to pull off. Jared took a deep breath, rolling his eyes as he teased.

 

“What, that wasn’t good enough for you?”

 

“C-C’mon, I wanna touch you.” Evan pressed Jared back into the couch again, helping him get rid of his shorts and boxers quickly. Evan licked his palm sloppily, and before Jared could even process what was happening, Evan’s hand was stroking his cock expertly.

 

“O-oh fuck..” Jared gave Evan his best antagonizing smirk. “Y-you’re so good at this. I bet you get a lot of practice when you beat off to Zoe-” Jared shouted as Evan bit down hard on his neck, definitely enough to leave an ugly bruise.

“I-I don’t do that, okay? I just think about you.. Fuck, i-it’s always about you.” Jared could feel his whole body heat up from how red his skin was flushing. Just the idea of Evan, alone in his room, hand on his cock and Jared’s name on his lips..

 

“E-Evan w-wait! P-please, I’m gonna cum!” Evan didn’t wait. Jared slammed one hand over his mouth as he came, thick cum dribbling over Evan’s hand as his cock twitched and throbbed. Evan wiped his hand on Jared’s shirt, but Jared couldn’t bring himself to care too much. He was still half hard and wanting.

 

“D-don’t do that this time. I wanna hear you.” Jared was still focused on the words ‘this time’, when he noticed Evan’s fingers in his mouth, slicking them up. Oh god..

 

“W-wait, don’t you have any lube or lotion or anything?” He eye’d Evan’s cock. There’s just no way that’d be comfortable without lube.

 

“Oh o-okay. Hang on.” Evan got up, face heating up as he took in the full situation. “A-Actually, how about we both just go to my room. I’d really hate for my mom to come home and see us going at it on the couch, that’d be really embarrassing.” Agreeing, Jared grabbed their clothes from off the floor and followed Evan to his bedroom.

 

He’d been in this room so many times but never had it felt like this. He tossed their clothes on the floor, removing his shirt as well, before settling in Evan’s bed while the other grabbed a bottle of lotion from his bedside table. Evan climbed over him, lips pressing lust filled kisses to Jared’s jaw and neck and chest. Evan uncapped the lotion and poured a hefty amount onto his fingers. He continued his onslaught of kisses, hoping to keep Jared relaxed as he pushed one finger inside of him.

 

Jared moaned, the excitement for what was about to happen coursing through him. His cock was fully hard again by the time Evan added a second finger. Jared didn’t know where to put his hands, but settled on covering his mouth to keep his moans down.

 

Evan pressed a gentle kiss to Jared’s knuckles as he pushed a third finger inside of him, moving them in and out slowly. “Please don’t do that, I want to hear you.”

 

Jared nodded, hesitantly moving his hand. Evan rubbed his fingers over Jared’s prostate in praise. Jared tilted his head back as a needy moan escaped his lips. He fought his every instinct to slam his hand back over his mouth. “F-fuck Jared, you’re so beautiful.”

 

Evan pulled his fingers out and Jared looked up at him expectantly as he slicked up his cock. He couldn’t believe this was about to happen right now. Evan pressed his cock against Jared’s entrance, and with a shaky breath, he pushed in slowly, filling him up inch by agonizingly slow inch. When he bottomed out, Jared could do nothing but stare up at him. Evan blushed at the intensity of Jared’s gaze, and buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck.

“O-okay, I think you can m-move now.” Jared’s voice was breathy and labored. “Just.. start slow.” Evan nodded, ignoring every instinct to pound Jared into the mattress. He pulled out gently, all the way to the tip, before pushing back in just as slow. “O-Oh god, Evan..” Jared wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck.

 

Evan kept a slow and steady pace, reveling in every small gasp and moan that fell from Jared’s lips.

 

“Okay.. okay, g-go faster.” Evan complied, picking up the pace just a bit. A low groan rumbled in the back of his throat. Jared’s hands trailed along Evan’s back as he teased “I-Is that the best you can do?” 

 

Evan really couldn’t resist any longer. An animalistic growl escaped his lips as he gripped Jared’s hips, recklessly slamming into him over and over. “F-Fuck! Evan! O-oh my god f-fuck yes!”

 

“Is that good enough for you, Jared?” Evan teased back, his fingers definitely leaving bruises against the other’s hips. Jared was so tight and warm; Evan never could have imagined just how amazing it felt to be inside him.

 

Jared wouldn’t allow himself to be outdone just yet. He locked eyes with the boy above him, giving him his best shit-eating grin. “I-I’ve done better with just my hand.” 

 

Evan snarled, lifting Jared’s hips up as he slammed one hand against the headboard. Jared was nearly bent in half, Evan thrusting directly into his sweet spot.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Evan! Right there  _ right there _ p-please don’t stop!” Jared was so close; he could feel it building up inside him as Evan drove him closer and closer to the edge. “Evan, I’m gonna cum!”

 

Evan wrapped his hand around Jared’s length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He could feel himself getting close, but he didn’t want to give in before he made Jared orgasm for the second time that night. “O-Okay just.. Say my name when you cum.” Evan caught one of Jared’s hands in his own before he could slap it over his own mouth and muffle those beautiful sexy moans.

 

“O-oh my god,  _ E-Evan! _ ” The noise Jared made could only be described as a pleasured scream, his legs shaking as thick cum shot out over his and Evan’s stomachs. Evan moved to pull out and Jared shook his head, slurring something completely incoherent. 

 

“Jared, what?” Jared’s whole body was shaking from his intense orgasm.

 

“I-I want you to cum.. C-cum inside me.” Evan’s whole face heated up at the thought of filling Jared with his cum. Not needing to be told twice, Evan took Jared’s hips in both hands, thrusting erratically until he came hard inside him. Jared moaned at the sensations running up his spine. He’d never felt so full and hot before.

 

They panted, both seeing stars as they came down from their intense shared orgasm. It was quiet like that for a while, neither boy feeling the need to talk.

 

As the moment passed, the worry and doubt and anxiety started to set in Evan’s mind. Should they talk about the giant elephant in the room? What if this was a mistake? Evan started breathing heavy again before startling at Jared’s snorted laughter.

 

“Don’t have a heart attack, Evan. I don’t know if I could live knowing you died balls deep inside me because I’m that much of a sex god.” He giggled freely. “Speaking of; maybe you should pull out now.”

 

Evan groaned. “B-But it feels so good in you.” He released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, his whole body relaxing with it. “So fucking good in you..”

 

“I’m literally full of cum right now.” 

 

“Yeah, and you  _ literally _ begged me to cum inside you, so you legally aren’t allowed complain about it.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes, but didn’t fight him on it. He’d definitely have to do a lot of scrubbing down there in the morning, but that was a problem for future Jared. Present Jared just wanted to fall asleep wrapped in the arms of the boy he’d always been infatuated with.


End file.
